Of Heroes, Villainesses and Sex
by Kenchi Narukami
Summary: One shots of Naruto Seducing and having his way with ladies and Girls From DC/Marvel/My Hero Academia/Ect. Mainly those four. There will nothing but Smut and Plenty of Plot. Warning for large amounts of Cum, Loli, Hung shota Naruto, Tentacles, whatever else we think of in the future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Me and my New Friend Scarface101 came up with this on the fly and had a blast writing it! Don't go expecting any deep, complex Plots or Stories. These one shots will be nothing but Sex, Cum, and all around Smuttiness. There will be Milfs, yanderes, Hung shota Naruto, Lolis, Tentacles, whatever...

This will also be the only disclaimer in this Fic

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DC, MARVEL OR MY HERO ACADEMIA. ANY OTHER SERIES WE POST!

Chapter one: Robbery gone… lemony? **(Naruto x Harley x Ivy.)**

"Ugh. I hate this city, it is always so bleak and depressing. It's a wonder that plant life can thrive here at all." muttered the form of Poison Ivy as she lazily typed on a laptop.

"Worse than that Ivy. Batman's always on our asses. And not in the sexy way. Gawd I could use a good dicking! You know how hard it is to get off in Arkham? The guards are all married, or have their own batons up their asses and the doctors might as well be eunuchs." whined Harley as she lazily swung her legs in the air.

"Believe me Quinn. I should know. Anyways, let's just find some rich bastard, rob him blind and then skip town. Maybe go somewhere sunny and breezy. Someplace with a nice Beach." Ivy responded with a longing sigh.

"Sounds fun Ivy, ooh! Maybe we can find some hawt beach studs to fuck up! Who wouldn't want to ride this Harley?" Quinn asked as she gave her round bubble butt a loud smack for emphasis.

Ivy chuckled for a bit, knowing firsthand how soft Harley's ass was. She also knew that it was perfect for riding such an enormously hard dick Finally, Ivy got a hit for a possible target and spoke "I think I found someone. Minato Namikaze, some wealthy bank owner that started out in Japan and has expanded his bank chain to the USA. He looks pretty loaded. Though now we need to find out his address."

"Got him. Here's his place. Pretty swanky." Harley replied as she held up her phone and showed a picture of a beach condo just outside of Gotham.

"That fast? How'd you manage to find his place so quickly?" The green skinned woman asked in surprise.

"He has a facebook account. Mr. Moneybags is quite the self promoter and loves showing off his wealth. Dumb bastard even put down his address." Harley stated in a deadpan tone.

"Wow. Someone that dumb and egotistical is just begging to be robbed. Well, that settles that. Let's go steal a ride and head over there." Ivy spoke as they exited their temporary hideaway. It was definitely going to be fun robbing this poor schmuck. And this time, they'd be careful not to alert the Batman, the last thing they needed was him chasing their large asses again, and not because he was looking for a good time.

 **Later.**

"Nice wheels." was Ivy's satisfied comment as they drove down the road in a bright red corvette that Harley had apparently 'found'. The former psychiatrist now fully dressed in her usual black and crimson tights with full makeup. Ivy was in her normal tight emerald leather one piece corset with matching gloves that went past her elbows and boots that went up to her thighs.

"Yup. And I also found the keys so we didn't need to hotwire it this time. I think our luck may be turning around this time." Harley answered with a giggle. The car hit a bump in the road causing the vehicle to bounce a bit, and then a loud moan and thump was heard from the trunk.

"Quinn? What was that noise?" the toxic redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh that? That's the car owner. I saw him leave the car and start selling dope on the street corner, so I knocked his lights out and stuffed him into the trunk. I doubt the Batman will go looking for a missing drug dealer." was Harley's explanation as she gave a goofy smile.

"Huh. Pretty smart of you for once." Ivy answered in a semi-mocking tone.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Quinn yelled as they came to a stop just outside of the condo. The lights were all off and nobody seemed to be awake at the moment. There weren't any watchdogs or guards either.

"Oooooh mama. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby! I can already feel all those poor beach hunks filling me up as I drain their sacks dry!" Harley giggled perversely and rubbed her large breasts.

"Quinn, have you ever thought about finding a real boyfriend? One that is somewhat sane and not gay over some vigilante dressed up like a black ops tooth fairy? Because well… you seem almost like you're in heat. Like a cat." The toxic woman stated with a small sweatdrop. But it seemed like Quinn wasn't listening to her right now as she was having perverse daydreams.

Giving a roll of her eyes, Ivy smacks her blonde partner's ass to break her out of dreamland and spoke "Keep it in your pants for now Quinn. Let's get this over with." the toxic redhead spoke as they approached the condo… and noticed that it had numerous cameras placed about the place. Eyeing a fuse box, Ivy concentrated for a moment as vines came up from the ground and creeped up along the wall until they came up to the fuse box and began to crush it until it shorted out.

The tiny crimson lights on the cameras sputtered for a second until they turned off. Signaling it was now safe to approach without being recorded. From their, they circled around the towards the back and went through a small garden that had numerous flowers that seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. Ivy could sense that they were healthy and well cared for… and they were very happy here. It seemed that someone had a love for flowers and plant life here.

"Hey! Ivy! The back door is unlocked!" Harley spoke as she slid open a glass door with a giggle. The former botanist couldn't help but smile at how smoothly this was going. In just a bit, they would stuff their car full of loot and take off towards a beach far away from Gotham and of course Batman.

"Ooh. Check out all these paintings and sculptures! You think that Minato guy's trying to overcompensate for something?" Quinn spoke as she looked at a rather gaudy looking painting that looked absolutely hideous to her, but if it was expensive, then who cares? She didn't. So she took it off the wall and placed it on the floor where they would soon accumulate their stolen goods until it was time to leave and drive off into the sunset… or sunrise. You get the idea.

Ivy however was momentarily distracted by a little bonsai tree placed on a nearby mantle. From the looks of it, the tiny little branches had been recently trimmed. Another sign of a plant lover's presence.

As she reached out to take the tiny tree, she stopped when the sounds of loud moans could be heard from upstairs. "Huh. Thought the place was empty." Quinn stated as she pulled a baseball bat seemingly from thin air. If someone was present, then they had to make sure their little burglary went undisturbed and unreported. They slowly, quietly made their way up to the second floor, all the while the moans got louder and louder. Then they heard some male sounding grunts as they crept toward a lone, cracked door at the of the hallway.

Then they heard what sounded like Little boys Voice say "Ohh yeah, your such a good little slut Ivy-chan." as they heard a glurking sound. "That's right, take my cock and make sure you clean it. Don't waste a single drop bitch."

Harley gasped as she looked over at her friend to see how she would react to what they had just heard.

The toxic redhead crossed her arms beneath her bust, her face a cross between anger and arousal as she gently pushed open the door to get a better view… and then her eyes started to widen at the sight. "Homina, homina, homina." she muttered with her cheeks turning a deep red.

Inside was boy, no older than 11 or 12 dressed as the japanese hero All Might sitting on a large four postered bed with bright orange Sheets and pillows. Kneeling in front of him was….her, or rather a girl dressed like her. The boy's pants were down and pooled around his ankles while his hands were wrapped around the girls head as her face was buried deeply against his crotch.

"Ivy-chan, I'm going to show you what it means to go _Plus Ultra_!" the boy said as he buried his cock deep into her throat and let out a massive stream of thick, smelly jizz inside of it. He let out so much it began leaking out of her mouth despite having it plugged by his massive cock. It dribbled down her face and dripped onto her green leather corset. It even started to dribble out from her nostrils as small white bubbles formed and semen flowed down her cheeks, mixing with some of her tears as she tried to fight for air.

The boy slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth,inch by inch until all 16 inches was pulled out, and as the head popped out, he still shot a few thick strings of spunk onto her face and forehead. The girl seemed to be in a stupor as she fell limply to the floor and twitched a bit, her eyes rolled into her head as they closed shut.

"Damn. Guess I played a bit too rough with the maid… again. Ah well. She'll be good to go again in a few hours." the boy muttered in a slightly dissatisfied tone as he stripped off the All Might outfit, leaving him fully nude, his 16 inch cock still hard as rock.

Turning to leave the room to find another maid to play with, he stops as he notices the two would be home invaders staring at him through the doorway, most specifically at what was between his legs.

"Ivy? Either I am having an acid trip or an underage boy is packing a virgin killing monstrosity. You seeing what I am seeing?" Quinn asked with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"Ohhhh, I am seeing. Still trying to get to the believing part." The former botanist replied as she blinked a few times.

The whiskered boy looked down at his crotch, then slowly backed up at the two escaped Arkham patient and spoke "Either you two are pro-level cosplayers… or you're the real thing and came here to rob my old man. If it's the former… you up for a good time? If the latter, take whatever you want. Insurance will cover it all and my asshole father's wallet will get even fatter."

The two weren't really paying any attention to his words as they whispered back and forth between themselves "He's sooooo cuuuuute! Just look at the adorable little whisker marks! He's like a cute widdle fox! I wanna keep him! And look at that dick of his! That thing is a deadly weapon of mass fucking! That thing could really stretch out my tight, neglected pussy! Ah, fuck it! Let's kidnap the brat and keep him as our fuckpet!" Harley whispered in a not so quiet manner as she giggled excitedly.

"Quinn! He's like… eleven, give or take. Way underage. It wouldn't be the same as taking advantage of some musclehead beach hunks or whatever it is you're into." Ivy argued with a low growl, obviously trying to act with the moral high ground and keep her less than stable partner under control.

"Your point? We are criminals, escaped Arkham patients, and we have some pretty dead sex lives except for whenever we screw each other. Since when do we care about screwing a kid? And where on god's green earth can we find an impossibly large piece of boy meat like that ever again?" Quinn spoke while impatiently tapping her foot in some frustration, her loins burning for some fucking.

Meanwhile the boy upon seeing how close the beauties were to each other, had started rubbing one out. Taking notice of this, they turned in his direction and saw that he still hadn't gone soft despite having just shot a huge load down the now unconscious maid's throat.

"See?! He is still hard as a fucking rock! Fuck this! I am going to fuck a little boy and ride him till those huge nuts are milked dry!" Harley screeched as she tore off her tights and bounced over to the blonde boy. In spite of this unexpected turn of events… he definitely wasn't going to protest if it meant fucking a hot babe who so happened to be the real Harley Quinn herself.

She grabbed his dick into her soft hands and stroked it fast and hard, not at all being gentle as she giggled perversely. "I have never fucked an underage boy before. This is going to be fun for both of us." she grinned and her tongue slipped out from between her lips as she slowly dragged it along his shaft, getting her first taste of boy cock. Moaning she cupped his balls and placed the swollen glans at her lips giving the tip a firm suck as she took his dick a bit at a time into her mouth, her soft and warm tongue massaging his meat inside her hot mouth.

In the background, Ivy was turning crimson in a mixture of anger and arousal as her hand subconsciously went to her crotch and she began to rub her pussy. Hot juices leaking out and covering her fingers as she watched this immoral scene play out.

"So tight!" grunted the boy as he began to thrust into her throat pussy. What couldn't fit inside of Harley's throat, she jerked off with her hand, using her fingers to squeeze the base of his dick as her bare breasts glistened with sweat and saliva dripping from her full mouth. Her cheeks puffing out a bit as her head bobbed back and forth. "Gahhh, I can't believe the real Harley Quinn is acting like such a slutty whore!" said the kid as grabbed the back of her head and impaled her on his cock, forcing his cock all the way into her throat.

She released his ballsack and her free hand went down to her dripping pussy as she furiously rubbed it. Her juices spilling out against the floor and soaking the carpet as the scent of sex filled the room. She managed to pull his cock out of her mouth for a moment and replied "What can I say? I have a really bad itch that needs to be scratched and this dick is going to help with that regardless if you want to or not. But seeing as how you're loving this, I don't think we have any problems." with that said, she stuffed his dick back into her mouth, looking up at him with eyes akin to a hungry predator.

Some moans were heard in the background as Ivy had taken off her corset and was rubbing her large green breasts with one hand while shoving her fingers into her pussy with her free hand making some wet squishing noises. She wanted that boy meat too, but couldn't bring herself to move from her spot. Finally, Ivy began to stumble forward, her legs seemingly on autopilot as she fell to her knees next to Quinn, the toxic redhead's face a deep shade of red as she watched her partner in crime effortlessly swallow that enormous cock.

At last, Ivy gave into her more carnal desire and wrapped her lips around one of the boy's balls. Giving it a firm suck as her tongue slid across the smooth skin. Uncaring now if she was defiling a young boy. She too had an elusive itch, and she wasn't going to leave here unsatisfied.

The kid jumped slightly when Ivy started sucking his ball, causing his cock to jump deeper into Harley's throat. Her lips stretching to form a grin as her head furiously bobbed back and forth, on his large, vein covered schlong. Ivy then took one of her hands and began to penetrate Harley's leaking cunt alongside her friend's already pistoning fingers. Harley glucked, then moaned into the kids crotch as she exploded all over the floor, her hand, and her friend's hand were now soaked in her juices.

Harley removed her mouth from the boy's dick with a saucy grin. "Hey red? I think our little boytoy is about to bust a nut. Ready to taste some fresh boy cum?" Harley asked with a giggle, very eager to see the boy cum since he looked ready to erupt like a volcano.

"Harley, Ivy I'm about to…" The next thing the two women saw was a wall of white exploding in their faces. Hot jizz splashing against their faces and onto their breasts. They groaned in disappointment that it didn't land into their mouths so they began to lick it up off each other's bodies. Moaning lewdly as they rubbed against each other and tasted the fresh boy cream.

Unbeknownst to them, he had moved behind them, grabbed Harley's bubble ass and gave it a hard smack, earning a yelp of surprise from Quinn followed by a low moan. "Don't think we're done yet. I can still keep going." the boy spoke, his dick still refusing to go soft.

"Heh. Don't worry, we aren't satisfied either. We're probably going to be doing this all night long. You ready to ride the Harley, baby? You can stick that dick of yours into any of my holes that you want." Harley replied and smacked her own soft bubble ass, making it bounce and jiggle.

With that, the kid slammed his cock into her tight, twitching ass. Burying it deep into her hot flesh until he was balls deep. Ivy scowled at being left out, then a light bulb seemingly blinked over her head as she straddled Harley's head… and then planted her moist green pussy on the poor clown babe's face making Harley moan into it as she licked at Ivy's pussy.

"Eat my pussy you clown whore, make me cum all over your face!" the toxic redhead growled deeply and then leaned forward. Planting a heated kiss against the boy's lips. His cock moving in and out of Harley's ass like a piston, her pussy juices providing plentiful lubricant allowing him easy access to the deepest parts of her ass.

His balls making wet smacking sounds as he drilled her rear entrance. Moans of ecstasy and loud grunts filling the room as the two ladies forgot the very reason they even came here. All they could think about was fucking and being fucked by this underage boy and his cock.

Ivy's lips were laced with a toxin, not of the usual deadly poisons… but a highly concentrated aphrodisiac that caused Naruto's young body to heat up as he frantically pounded Harley's ass, trying to relieve the burning ache in his loins.

All of a sudden he pulled out of her ass, causing her to whimper, then slammed it into her overflowing cunt, until he was balls deep and started raping it. Although Harley certainly wasn't complaining. In fact, she was just enjoying it more as she licked at Ivy's pussy.

The whiskered boy groaned as his balls made some small gurgling noises and her buried himself into her cunt. His jizz flowing into Harley's pussy and filling up her womb to the brim. Fortunately it was a safe day for her… this time.

He pulled out of Quinn's cunt and panted a bit with a mixture of minor exhaustion and arousal. Even with an inhuman sex drive and boundless energy, even he needed a break once in a while. But he was still good to go for more.

"I am not really into little boys, but I don't even care." Ivy muttered as she shoved Harley off the bed making her fall to the floor with a loud thump. The toxic woman straddled the boy and stroked his dick with her hands, giving it a few good pumps.

"Ready? You won't be getting any rest tonight. Once I am done, Harley is going to want another go." Ivy whispered in a husky tone as she sat on his dick and her pussy quickly swallowed his boy meat with ease. He grunted as she slowly tortured him by moving her herself up and down on his massive meat stick. Her thick and green ass starting to bounce against his drained ballsack.

The boy moaning as his hands grabbed her hips and he thrusted up into her as she rode him hard. The bed creaking beneath them as she raped his young dick. Her large breasts bouncing up and down and smacking against each other as droplets of sweat dripped down her body. "Come on you little brat! Fuck me harder! Pound that green pussy!" Groaning, the boy reached up, grabbed Ivy by the hips and slammed her onto his cock. The red haired woman's pleasured screams echoing throughout the room and drifting out into the empty house. Her toes curling in pleasure as she lost track of who was really on top now.

Not that it mattered anymore as they engaged in wild and mindless kid suddenly flipped over so that Ivy was on the floor and he was on top. "What were you saying you plant obsessed slut?"

"Fuck me harder brat! Fuck me with that monstrous underage dick!" Ivy screamed at the top of her lungs, strands of crimson hair sticking to her face as she growled in an almost animalistic manner. Her pussy walls squeezing his cock as though she were trying to milk him for all he was worth. "Don't think your in charge anymore whore!" Growled the kid as he pulled out until the tip of his horse cock was barely touching her lower mouth. "Beg for it Slut, beg!"

"Please! Take that huge cock, shove it up my green cunt and fuck me till I can't walk straight then cover me in your hot ball juice!" she screamed and begged, tightly clenching her fists against the carpet.

With a roar of triumph he slammed himself into her, over and over again. In Between grunts the kid said "From now on…...You Sluts….work for _ME!_ " he growled as he planted himself all the way to her womb and released a flood of his thick, hot, smelly baby making juice into it. He then pulled out of her and let his seed continue to spray out, covering her from head to toe in jizz.

He fell back a bit and landed on his hands to steady himself. His cock finally starting to slowly soften after the continuous rutting. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a pair of breasts squished against his back. "That was fun puddin'. If we stay here, will you take care of us and fuck us every day?" Asked the voice of Harley as she sensually nibbled on his ear.

"Hell yeah, I ain't had a good fuck like that since Hinata-chan and Ino-chan left for college. By the by, Name's Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." the boy introduced himself at last with a smile. This… was going to be fun.

"Nice to meet you puddin'. Say, your daddy won't be coming home anytime soon will he?" Quinn asked with a lewd grin, and sucked hard on his neck, leaving behind a hickey.

"Like… almost never. He only drops in for about an hour or so before leaving on another business trip. So we can have the entire condo to ourselves." he answered her with a low moan.

"Good. That means we can have even more fun." Ivy replied as she got up and stretched out her limbs before straddling the boy yet again and planting a light kiss against his cheek.

 **Two weeks later, at a charity ball being held by Wayne Enterprises.**

Bruce Wayne was making his rounds, greeting the guests that had come, all the while in his head he was pondering where the escaped pair of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn had vanished to.

"Mr. Wayne, Thanks for inviting my father and I to your party, unfortunately he wasn't able to make it since he's still in japan." Bruce turned to find the only heir to the Namikaze conglomerate.

"You're welcome Naruto" He said as two maids came with one saying childishly "Master, here's your sodaaa!" Wayne's eyes quickly widened to the size of dinner plates, almost threatening to pop out of their sockets as he recognized the two. They looked eerily like Quinn and Ivy dressed much like French maids in extremely skimpy and revealing uniforms. But no… that couldn't be possible. Why would two criminals submit themselves to a boy like this. It couldn't be them.

"Meet my families newest maids, Pamela Ivery and Francesca Quinn. And thanks for the soda girls. Say, Pamela, did you find an empty room for us to… explore?" the whiskered boy asked with a chuckle.

"Of course young master, right this way" The redheaded maid led her master and his fellow blonde away. Bruce could have sworn he saw a…..something bulging out the back of Quinn's and Ivery's skirts. Rubbing his eyes, he then motioned for Alfred to bring him a _very stiff drink_. He wanted to forget what he just saw.

Meanwhile… in another room, two maids were eagerly pleasing their master. The sounds scaring off a number of partygoers. As the two were sucking him off, he was plunging the vibrating dildos in and out of their pussys. Life for him was perfect for now. He thought as the two former criminals exploded all over his hands. Yes Life was very good indeed.

 **End?**

 **Alt. Ending:**

After a long night of sex. Naruto was out in the garden, tending to the flowers he had worked long and hard to cultivate and nurture. Gardening was a hobby of his that he picked up to try and occupy himself, giving him something productive to do besides mindless sex.

A large shadow was cast over him making him turn around slightly and find himself staring at the form of the legendary Batman. "Ummm. Hi there. Thought you were more of a nocturnal type person." the whiskered boy muttered as he blinked a few times.

"Crime never sleeps. I am searching for escaped criminals called Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Just outside your property, I found an abandoned car. On closer inspection, I found a man tied up in the trunk. A kidnapped drug dealer who claims that Harley Quinn had knocked him out, took his keys and shoved him inside his own trunk. You haven't seen anything suspicious have you?" the caped vigilante asked in a gruff tone of voice.

"Nope. Nothing. You sure he didn't get high on his own supply?" The boy asked with a chuckle. He could easily see the disappointment on the Dark Knight's face as he turned and marched off to head back into Gotham. Once the blonde was certain the Batman was gone, he went back inside the condo and set himself on the couch between two female figures.

"Hey baby. You didn't tell the Batman we were here, did you?" Asked Ivy in a sultry tone as she slipped a hand towards his crotch and pulled down his pants.

"No. I didn't." He replied as the toxic redhead kissed him deeply, his mind lost in a haze as she filled him with some powerful aphrodisiacs.

"Mmm. You're such a good and obedient little boy. Taking care of two beautiful ladies with your negligent daddy's money. You earned a good milking." Harley responded as she placed a foot on one side of his cock with Ivy placing her own foot on the other side as they began stroking his dick with their soft feet.

Between their constant double teaming the boy, and Ivy's drugs, it was an easy matter of enslaving such a young boy. Now they had a means of a steady lifestyle and the perfect outlet for their sexual needs. Naruto was young, well hung, and he could provide them with anything and everything they could ever want. Life was now perfect for them.

With a groan, the boy's cock exploded like a geyser, covering their feet in his hot jizz. Thick ropes of cum linked between their toes. And this was only the start of another long sex-filled day. And they wouldn't stop until every last drop of boy jizz had been milked.

 **Alt. End.**


	2. The Purrrfect Punishment

**Naruto x Kitten (TTAS.)**

A/N: Here is the next chapter for Heroes, Villains, and sex. This time I mostly wrote this chapter with scar adding in here and there due to how busy IRL he is. In this chapter, I wanted try and write a dark/evil Naruto, if he comes off as too rapey let me know via review and I'll try to tone him down next time I write a similar fic. If you enjoyed it, then thanks alot for your support.

P.S: I am thinking of doing a spin off fic where I continue to break a certain pink haired bitch who cameos in this chap. Lemme know via Review or PM if you want to see her be humiliated even more.

Jump City, USA

The great and terrible Killer Moth was about at his wits end. His darling daughter Kitten was raving about their living room, whining about how Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans had humiliated at her jr. prom. " _Maybe it was a mistake to pamper her so much."_ he thought as he attempted to placate her by saying at least they weren't sitting in a cell thanks to his lawyer.

That seemed to settle her down as there was a knock on the door. Most likely the pizza guy here with the meal. He thought as he went to open the door. His _darling_ daughter was too furious to care if it made her fat or not. With a sigh, he opened it, only to be sprayed in the face with some kind of gas. Then… everything faded to black.

Meanwhile, Kitten was tapping her foot furiously as she fumed over the events of her ruined prom. Someday, come hell or high water, she would find a way to take have her revenge on Robin and that alien slut who ruined her dress, even if it was the last thing she ever did with her life. Just as she was about to storm to find where her good-for-nothing father was when she heard someone open the door and a hissing sound came. The next thing she knew, her dad had fallen backwards into the living room as a figure dressed in all black, with it's ace covered by a freaky mask.

" **Are you Kitten, daughter of Killer Moth?** " said the figure in deep, electronic voice. "Yeah, who wants to know freak?" she asked as backed away from the intimidating figure. She wasn't a fighter like her old man was. " **My client wishes to meet you** " the figure has he raised a spray can. "Your client can go to~" before she could finish, the spray hit her in the face and everything went dark.

After an unknown amount of time had passed, Kitten awoke to find herself chained to a grey brick wall. "H-hey, what the hell is going on here!?" she screeched as she struggled against the chains. "Ara, it seems the lower life form is awake" said a feminine voice.

Kitten looked over in the direction of the voice and saw a woman impeccable beauty with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically slit pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She was wearing a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest, which was at minimum a perfect H-Cup.

"Who the hell are you bitch and where am I? Where's daddy?" The woman walked up and tilted her face up and said "Lower life forms like yourself don't deserve to speak my name" as let go of her chin, then reared her hand back and bitch slapped her hard enough to draw blood from her lips. "You will learn respect, or you will die!" the woman said as her face became deformed and her mouth widened as she hissed "I will make certain of that!"

Kitten shrieked in terror, much like a tiny schoolgirl. The demonic looking woman laughing coldly as she stood over the blonde girl. The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and a male voice spoke out "Now now, behave yourself Albedo. I do not want her to be damaged… or accidentally killed."

"Ah, Naruto-sama! I did not know you were here, I thought you were out with mistress Himiko." The winged woman's face changed back to its serene appearance as she turned to face a spiky blonde haired boy with blue eyes in a evening suit.

"I was until I learned you were alone with Kitten. The last time I trusted you with collateral, you tried to torture them out of spite." The blonde stated as he crossed his arms, his face a blank stare. "My apologies master." as she kneeled before him. "As for you Kitten, I hope you enjoy your stay here, cause your going to be here for awhile." with a snap of his fingers the chains binding her released her, allowing her to fall to the ground. That was when she finally noticed that something was missing. As she pulled herself up, she noticed that she was missing her clothes.

"Eeek, where's my clothes you bastard?!" she screeched loudly and tried to cover herself with her arms, which did next to nothing to help keep her modesty.

"You will not be needing them you pathetic human." stated the woman from earlier in a callous tone of voice. Obviously uncaring for the girl's living conditions. At that moment, a pair of maids entered the cell, one carrying a simple, ragged piece of cloth… it looked more like a burlap sack that had been crudely made into a dress.

"What the heck is that supposed to be? I am sooo not wearing that filthy thing!" The daddy's girl whined with a glare. It seemed as if she wanted to light them all on fire with her gaze.

"Well it's either that or you can stay down here naked. Though that may not be so bad for me. Anyways, allow me to properly introduce myself. The name's Naruto. And as for your unwilling presence here, I have been collecting various means of controlling and/or blackmailing certain so-called Supervillains into my service. And you being Killer Moth's daughter, makes you collateral." The whiskered blonde explained with a chuckle.

"If you behave and do as your told, I might be persuaded to let you go back once I'm done with your old man." he added with a slightly snarky tone of voice, almost as if he were mocking her.

Kitten whined as she hesitantly took the shabby dress, and slid it on. She expected it to be rough and scratchy, but it was unexpectedly soft on the inside. "Now come, it's time you were put to work. After all, my house isn't a motel." he stated coldly as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out.

"From here on out you will working as a slave to help pay off your father's debt to my family. You will do as I say, when I say. If you don't, life here will be hell for you." he pulled her up a flight of of stone steps and shoved her out of a wooden door. She stumbled, but caught her self and saw they were outside a large mansion sitting atop a hill Looking around she saw numerous maids moving about, tending to the lawn, the hedges, a garden and in the distance nothing sand and water.

"As you can see, escape is impossible. We are on a uncharted Island my old man and mom owns." At that moment, a stern looking butler with silver haired walked up as Naruto said "Jakob, glad you could make it. Sorry to make leave your job of keeping an eye on Felicia and making sure she doesn't ruin another batch of bed sheets." The butler bowed as he said in a crisp english accent "It is no bother M'lord. Her sister Flora as proven she can do just as good a job as I."

"In that case, This is our newest slave Kitten. I want you to show her the works and ensure she knows her place." Jakob bowed and said "At once M'lord."

 **BREAK**

Later that night, Kitten was shoved into a barracks kind of room alongside several other female slaves, though there was no camaraderie amongst her and them. When ever she spoke bad about or insulted Naruto, the other slaves would either glare at her or in some cases beat her.

She groaned as she face planted on the nearest bed. Her hands were blistered from having to shovel dirt in a soon to be new garden from what she had been told.

At that moment the door slammed open as the woman from earlier came in, this caused the other servants all stood up straight as one said in a nervous voice "Lady Albedo, what brings you here?" Albedo just smiled gently and patted her head, saying "No need to worry Ochako dear. I just came to collect the young master's night retainer" At this Kitten saw all the girls eyes light up in joy as they all clambered to be chosen.

"Unfortunately ladies, the young master wishes for the useless life form to attend to his needs tonight." This caused all eyes to look at her with anger, spite and envy. Kitten trembled as a wave of killer intent washed over her as Albedo grabbed her and drug her out of her bed despite the blonde girl's protests.

"Come now, we must make you presentable for the young master." Hissed Albedo and shoved her out the door, then turned to the others and smiled gently, "Have a good night ladies."

She led Kitten through several hallways before harshly pushing her into a random room that had two maids inside "Get this spoilt princess presentable for her task of attending to the young master."

"Yes mistress." They chorused as they grabbed the girl.

 **BREAK**

"What… the… hell… is this… supposed to be?!" Kitten demanded as she gestured to her dress. Which was a maid outfit with black thigh high stockings, and a tiny, almost non existent skirt that showed off her teeny bopper butt and her bare cunt. And her small b-cup breasts were also on display, being pushed up a bit by a corset. Overall… she looked more like a cheap hooker than a maid. "Your work uniform." The two maids who had dressed said emotionlessly.

That was the moment that Albedo came back, "Very good ladies. The young master will be pleased. Come along now, the young master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Kitten glared at her as she tried her best to ignore how humiliated she felt. "Are you crazy? I look like one of those whores in daddy's late night cable porn!" At that Albedo bitch slapped her, causing her to fall to the floor. "Whore? You're Not even worthy of that title! A little spoilt daddy's girl like you should be lucky to still see the sunlight." Sneered Albedo as she proceeded to haul the spoiled girl up by her prized blonde hair and dragged her out of the changing room.

Kitten had started crying from the pain of being pulled along by her hair, which annoyed Albedo who threatened to sew her mouth shut if she didn't quiet down. Soon they had come to large set of wooden doors which Albedo Knocked on before entering. "Young Master, I have bought the night retainer that you requested." Albedo Kneeled, forcing Kitten to kneel alongside her. "Very good Albedo, the both of you may stand."

After standing Kitten saw she was in a large room that looked like an average personal study, with a large desk and a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books with the exception of a giant bed set in the far right corner, upon which laid an obviously pregnant woman with messy styled buns on both sides of her head. She also sported straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. She was dressed in large, see through gown that showed she had nothing on underneath. She was humming some nonsensical tune while holding a book in one hand and rubbing her bulging stomach with the other.

Kitten looked back at Naruto who was sitting behind the desk bent over writing something when grunted as if in pain and hunched over slightly as made a "Gahhh" sound. After a two or three more minutes he pushed himself back from the and looked down under as he said "You did a fine job today Sakura, in fact you did such a good job that i'm gonna take 12,000 yen off your husband's debt that he owes us."

At that Kitten saw a Pink haired come up from under the desk, who bowed to Naruto before turning and hurrying out, her face crimson from humiliation, but it wasn't the red coloring that caught her attention, it was the white, yellowish slimy looking stuff cover her face. "I-is that se-semen" she gasped quietly. The girl ran by her, shooting her a pitying look before fleeing out the door.

"So it is. The master's libido is much higher than the average humans. So he frequently requires an outlet for his carnal needs. And you get to be his cumdump for the night." The demonic looking woman replied in a much too casual tone, as if she enjoyed causing others to suffer somehow or other. "And due to Lady Himiko's pregnancy being so far along, she hasn't been able to sate it herself, due to both worrying about the child's safety. With her blessing, from time to time the female servants have been bought in help relive the young master until the young one has been bought into the world."

Kitten was speechless, and completely red in face from anger and humiliation. Her eyes widened when Naruto stood up from the desk, revealing the 16 inch monster that was between his legs. "Wha-what are you doing!?" she squealed, wanting to cover her eyes, and at the same time not wanting too. "Is that the new slave Naruto dear? She looks so scrawny, how can she hope satisfy you" said the pregnant woman on the bed in a sing song type of voice.

"Now, now dear. You were once that scrawny too if I recall from our early days at UA High.' He came around and leaned against the front of his desk. After crossing his arms over his chest he looked kitten over and said "Girl, you got two choices laying before you. You can either A. Be sent back out to work in the fields or B. Help keeps my Libido in check by being a cum dump for me. Either way, you belong to me now. My darling wife would have me just take you here and now, pinning you on the floor and ripping into your tight virgin cunt and dumping my cum down your throat, but then again she is a sadistic vampire."

Kitten appalled by what she heard, could only stare in shocked silence at what he had said. "I on the other hand, like at least give someone the appearance of a choice in the matter. I can have Albedo take you back to the servant's quarters, put you back to work in my gardens and weed fields, where my servants despise you and will make your time here , make you wish you stayed in prison or you can come over here, get on your knees and start working my cock like a the slut you are and live a slightly more comfortable life here in the main compound."

Part of Kitten wanted to say no, that she wasn't some two dollar whore and that she'd rather die than submit to this creep, yet she couldn't take her eyes off his monster cock. "Well, i'm waiting Kitten." Said Naruto as he stared at her. She looked him straight in the eye and saw it flash red for a moment, then she blinked as a voice, her in her mind said " _Go on, it won't hurt. You've seen daddy's DVD's before. Were those ladies scared, no they were enjoying it. Go on, just go up and feel that hard monster."_

Hesitantly, she made her way over to him and got down on her knees and looked up. Unfortunately she had misjudged the distance and when looked up, his cock slapped her face, covering it in warm, slimy precum. Recoiling slightly, she reached up and softly grabbed the trunk that was the cock with one hand, and tentatively started moving it up and down like she had seen her dads videos.

As she stroked Naruto let his head loll back slightly as let out a groan of disappointment, Kitten on the other hand took it as sign that she was doing a good job and decided to increase the speed of her ministrations. Meanwhile, her other hand had found its way down beneath her her skirt and was rubbing her Pussy. As she started her masturbaition, she moved her head up and licked the tip of his cock, tasting the ripe precum that was streaming from it.

" _I want more, why do I want more?_ " Thought Kitten as she placed the head in her mouth. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that, he wasn't expecting her to do that so soon. She slowly started to bob her head, when all of sudden he grabbed the back of her head and rammed himself deep into her throat. "So tiiight!" He groaned as she glucked and gagged, he then pulled her head back, then rammed himself into her again, repeating the action over and over again.

Every so often he would increase the tempo and feel less resistance from her. " _It stinks_ " thought Kitten as she felt a haze drop over her mind, " _But it's so hard, so goood, I want more. I want him to fuck me_ " She thought she swirled her tongue around his dick, and pushing her face closer to his crotch. Naruto had just pulled her head when she jerked forward again on her own. He watched as she increased her own tempo and felt her begin to suck on him as well."Kitten!" grunted Naruto as he watched deep throat him rapidly, her other hand had started penetrating her own virgin pussy, her pussy juices just flowing out.

After several more minutes of this, Naruto felt his balls tightening and groaned out "Kitten, Im about to~" Hearing this, the girl looked at him with small hearts in her eyes as he grabbed her and rammed his cock as deep as he could into her and relieved the pressure in his cock.

"Drink it all you fucking slut, don't waste a single drop!" He exclaimed as he pumped his Jizz down her throat.

Kitten felt his warm thick seed jet into her throat, and glucked, trying to swallow it all, but it just kept coming. Soon, it became too much and began bubbling out of her mouth and nose. " _Sooo thicc, so warm and tasty._ " She thought as he pulled her off his cock with a loud popping sound.

He was still cumming and sprayed his man juice all over her face, after a second or two he finally finished cumming. Panting she licked some of his sperm from her lips and gasped out " _Please Master, give me more!_ " She mewled out desperately.

"Oh, more what Kitten, what do you want me to give you?" He asked as he rubbed his cock against her face, smearing his jizz all over it as some dribbled down onto her top and her breasts. The floor beneath her legs was covered in a puddle of pussy juice, with her fingers still pumping out more.

She looked up and said "Please! Give me more of your cock! I'll do anything!" Naruto grinned as Himiko Giggled with a sadistic grin " _And another one succumbs to my man!_ _Albedo,when he takes her, be sure to collect her blood Please, but wait till he creams her, so I can still taste his cum as well hehehe~~~_ " She hummed. Albedo bowed and said "Of course M'lady."

Naruto then said "First, who and what are you?"

"My Name is Kitten and from today onwards I am your personal onahole, a slut who's only use is to be your personal cumdump." Naruto smirked and said "Good, now then take off your skirt, nice and slow" Kitten scrambled to her feet, turned around and hooked her thumbs around the edge of her skirt, and began to inch it down, shivering as she felt her master's gaze tracing over her pale, smooth bubble ass, and staring at her dripping pussy.

After she had removed her skirt and thrown it away, Naruto reached down from behind her and began massaging her cunt, and enjoying how wet it felt. Kitten whimpered as his fingers slid back and forth over her dripping virgin hole. Then without warning he thrust them into her, eliciting an "Eeep!" as began finger bang her.

Her eyes rolled up inside her head as the pleasure almost became too much, then with other hand, he reached around inside her corset and began to twist one of her pert nipples. She winced slightly as he twisted it, then moaned as he palmed it. "By Kami your tits are as hard as I am." He growled as he pulled on it harder. "Master, i'm about to~" she mumbled as she felt the heat in her crotch become unbearable. She let out a loud "Ahhh!" as her flood gates opened, drenching his hand.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers from her and held them to her lips. Without thinking, she latched on to them and began sucking and licking them. "What a slut, enjoying your own pussy juices." Snarked Naruto, " _Though I will give her this much, she knows how work that tongue."_

Soon, he pulled them out of her mouth, watching a string of saliva stretched out between his fingers and her mouth. "Very Good Kitten, very good." He nipped her her neck, as he picked her up and placed her on the desk. "You know what happens to those who please me?" He said as he spread her legs and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"They get _FUCKED_!" He growled as he plunged into her, taking her Maiden hood with one swift stroke. Kitten screamed as the pain of her hymen breaking raced through, causing tears to start leaking from her eyes. Naruto pulled out, then rammed into her again, and began jackhammering away at her cunt. Himiko over on the bed felt herself begin to get wet from Kitten's pain filled screams that were slowly becoming moans of pleasure.

Naruto grunts became harsher as slammed into her over and over, his cock making constant shlcking sounds. "Shit, you are tight!" He grunted down at her. "It's been awhile since I fucked such a tight cunt!" As he continues pounding away at her, Albedo hurried over with a wine glass and held it under the the two as Kittens virgin blood began dripping off of collecting drops, Albedo Moved away as Kitten began to mewl with pleasure.

" _So hard, and so hot!_ " thought Kitten as her cunt pulsed from tightening like a vice around the monster that was claiming her pussy as its own. Every so often, she would let small grunts as she spasmed from being pounded so harshly.

Naruto grinned as he said "You enjoying this Kitten? You enjoying me raping your tight cunt while my pregnant wife watches us?" Kitten slurred out "Yessh, yessh! Pleash, gimme moarrrr!" as she came.

He then pulled out her, causing her to whimper as he pulled her off the desk, then had her lean over as rammed back into her cunt, making her scream from pleasure as he pistoned into her over and over again. He grabbed her arms and pulled them back harshly, causing her to gasp from the pain and the lightning sensation that traveled through her from his cock burying itself further into her. "You like that, you slut?" asked Naruto he let go of one arm to slap her ass and watching it jiggle. "Say it, say you like my dick buried in your Slutty cunt!" he commanded.

Kittens with her eyes rolled back into her head, and her tongue hanging out managed to slur out " _I love your dick in my slutty cunt_!" as her back arched inwards. Soon Naruto felt a tightening below in his cock, "Urrgh, Kitten, Im about to~" Albedo quickly placed the glass under them as Naruto slammed her into her as hard and deep as he could and with grunt began pumping his semen into her.

Kitten moaned as she felt her womb beginning to fill with his warm, thick jizz. String after ropy string surged into her womb, she gurgled as she felt her stomach begin to swell. Soon, his thick spunk erupted from her cock plugged twat. Albedo felt herself get little wet as the glass soon overflowed, and dripped onto her hands. As it did, she hurried over to Himiko and handed her the glass. "Why thank you Albedo!" she said cheerfully as swirled it.

After another minute, he pulled out her and watched as a torrent of his man juice gushed out of her. He let her fall limp across his desk as let out a sigh of annoyance when he saw his cock was still hard as a rock. "Well, time for another round. You ready my dear Kitten?" the blonde purred as she began thrusting her ass towards his cock.

Grinning, he grabbed her hips and slowly pushed into her twitching ass hole, and after he fully inside, began thrusting. Kitten mewled as she felt him pounding her ass. " _More, harder, please mess up my ass, shape it so only your cock will fit!_ " she screamed as she was hit by another orgasm. "Albedo, I need your assistance!" Naruto called over to his ever loyal Assistant. "Yes M'Lord!" she she shouted with stars in her eyes and her hands clasped under her chin. Using his free hand he tore the top of her dress off and grabbed one her breasts. Kneading his hand into her marshmallow jug, he pulled her forward and locked his lips onto hers as he twirled his tongue with her.

 **BREAK**

The sounds of grunts and moans filled the room along with the thick scent of sex. After several hours of rutting Albedo and Kitten, Naruto was finally at his limit. Kitten was laying on the plush carpet with Albedo lying on top of her, their breasts mashed against each other. Naruto was thrusting in and out between their swollen, cum covered cunts. "Ladies,im about to cum!" he grunted as he pulled out from between them. Holding his throbbing cock while stroking it furiously he commanded the girls to kneel and look up at him.

With a grunt released his final load all over their bodies. Thick, warm ropes of jizz showered them from head to breasts. They let their tongues hang out to catch as much as they could as it fell. When he had finished covering them, they began to fervently lick each other's faces. "In the end, your nothing but cum dump Kitten." said Naruto "As for you Albedo, thank you for your aid like always." he said as he used Kitten's hair to wipe off his now flaccid cock.

This almost caused him to get hard again as he enjoyed its softness, but fought it back down. Kitten was to far gone mentally to respond, but Albedo gushed "Thank you M'Lord, I am always here for you whenever you want me!"

Naruto grunted as he dropped Kitten's hair and went over to his now sleeping wife and kissed her forehead before saying "Take Kitten down to the servant's quarters and wash her up, then instruct the girls to treat her like one of their own for now." Uncaring of her current state of undress and jizz covered face and bust. With a bow, the succubus gathered up the comatose Kitten as Naruto walked into the shower to clean up. He had a large meeting to attend too soon after all, sometimes it wasn't easy running a global criminal syndicate.

 **BREAK**

Several weeks later, Naruto was pushing his beautiful wife through one of their many gardens in wheelchair. In her arms, and suckilng from her swollen nipples was thier newly born twin daughters, Kushina who was named after her grandmother and Samui who was named in memory of an old flame of Naruto's. Unfortunately the birth had taken its toll on the mother, leaving her paralyzed from the waist down, but she didn't mind, as in her own words "It opens up _some fun new possibilities_." His wife was a sadomasochistic pervert and he loved it.

"M'lord, M'lady!" a young woman with in a short skirted maid uniform came up to them, a basket of flowers held in her arms. She bowed and moved some of her blonde hair out of her face as she said "I wasn't expecting to see you out here!" Naruto chuckled as he said, "well Kitten, Himiko wanted some fresh air." Kitten put down the basket and asked "May I…" as she looked at the infants. After a nod from Naruto, kitten gently took the redheaded Kushina and cooed at her while gently bouncing her in her arms.

At the moment, the lovely Albedo hurried up and said "M'Lord, our radar has picked up an incoming aircraft, of which we have identified as the Teen Titan's personal aircraft." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as Albedo asked "Shall I have our forces shoot the cretins of the sky? They are trespassing after all."

After a moment, he gave a shake of his head, "No, we got nothing to hide." Albedo frowned but gave nod before running off. Before too long she along with two other maids came up with small group of adolescents that comprised of a boy in a bandit mask, and a spandex suit that reminded him of a traffic light, a tall muscular black kid whose body was half cyborg, a short green boy in a purple and black jumpsuit, a girl in a dark purple hooded robe and a orange skinned, red haired girl in a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots.

"Well, well. To what do I owe the honor of the Teen Titans coming to pay my humble villa a visit?" Robin, the mask wearing titan frowned when he saw Kitten cuddling the child. "A few weeks ago, Killer Moth's residence was destroyed in a explosion that has been ruled accidental, the explosion took Killer Moth with it. While looking into it, we learned that his daughter's remains were nowhere to be found. Then about two weeks later, she was sighted alongside you leaving the city, Why is she here?"

He looked over to where she had relinquished the child back to her mother as came up after overhearing Robin's Statement. "Daddy's de-dead!?" she choked out as tears began to form in her eyes. "I just talked with him a few weeks ago!" She fell to her knees and started sobbing as Naruto frowned." I must also inform you that Kitten here is wanted fugitive back in Jump City and we have come take her back to stand trial." at that Kitten lunged forward and clutched Naruto as her sobbing escalated. Naruto gently patted her her head as he looked back at his guests.

"Let's talk more in my office titans." said Naruto as some other maids came over and started to console her.

He led them up to his house, and into his office, and when Albedo had closed the door, Naruto rounded on them and growled " _You dare to come onto my property, cause one of beloved servants pain and threaten to take them away. I SHOULD HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THAT!_ " The titans backed up from the shadows as more maids appeared, and they were armed with daggers and guns.

As the titans readied for a fight, Naruto angrily strode behind his desk and from a drawer pulled out a file which he threw on the floor in front of Robin. "For your Information, I know about Kittens criminal record, its part of the reason she is here. As part of a new program to help troubled youths stay of prison and learn to live a decent life, I took her under my wings and offered to help her learn to be more than some creep's cumdump in prison!" Robin and the other's blanched at that as they read the file, saw that it was all indeed true. The papers even had the mayor's personal signature. "In return for not going to prison, she will work out the time she would've served under my watchful eyes."

"We offer our most humblest apologies. We did not know of this program or that she had been taken in by." the orange skinned girl, Starfire said quietly as floated over from her friends and bowed. "Yeah man, we totally didn't know of this. We thought maybe you had kidnapped her or-OW!" The hooded girl slapped the skinned boy, Beast Boy if Naruto recalled correctly, upside the back of the head

"Forgive him, he's an Idiot." the girl, Raven stated in a deadpan tone as the final member, Cyborg shrugged and said nervously "If you got the papers, then we can't do anything about it." as he looked at all the maids glaring at them. Naruto strode over to Robin and snatched the file back and said "I think it's time for you to leave titans. Albedo will show you out." The black winged assistant bowed and opened the door.

As they were exiting the room, Starfire turned and said "Might I ask a question before we are forced to leave?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he motioned for her to continue. "What is this cumdump you mentioned earlier?" Her friends screeched to halt, with Beast Boy running into a wall..

Naruto smirked and asked "Do you really want to know?" as his eyes flashed red at her.

 **The End**


End file.
